Mari Rosalia
Mari Rosalia (マリロザリア''Mari Rozaria''), aka the Stormy Sniper, is a State Alchemist. Appearance Mari has long, deep purple hair tied back in an upward ponytail with a few strands hanging loose around her face. Her eyes are brown, the color of dark coffee. She has a pointed chin and fair complexion. She tall and slim yet muscular with calloused fingers from firing her bow so often. Mari normally wears dark green. She wears a sleeveless dark green shirt, dark green shorts, and dark brown boots. She wears brown bracers stitched up the sides and go up to her elbows. She wears a dark green cloak with the hood pointed at her forehead, and usually wears the hood low over her head and covers most of her hair. Mari wears the quiver full of arrows across her back and usually holds her bow in her right hand. She also has two shortswords strapped to her back and knives on her lower back, waist, upper legs, lower legs, and boots. Because she is a trained assassin, she needs alot of weapons. Personality Mari maintains a calm demeanor and neutral expression. She usually lifts her chin and frowns. However, she is not heartless and cold, she is actually expressive around close friends. She is still a trained assassin and was taught to hinder her emotions from clouding her judgement, but spending time with other people has taught her that she shouldn't push them away. Nevertheless, she is still one of the calmest in a bad or awkward situation and isn't one to show embarrassment. Mari is not affiliated with the law, despite being trained by the military and helping them multiple times, but she is not a rogue. She prefers to be labeled as a wanderer, until meeting the Elrics. Since she is not sentimental, she has very few possessions to make it easier to move from place to place. Mari has a certain level of cockiness that has been shown multiple times in the series. When she first met the Elrics, she told them that they were lucky to know her because she knew everyone, which was sort of true, because she met many people when she wandered. Before a fight, she believes that she can win, and during the fight, she can smirk in a "I'm better than you" sort of way. Mari can be very secretive. She might leave out a minor detail in an explanation. Because she is a mysterious type of person, she does not like talking about her personal life to people. She tends to redirect questions about herself towards something else entirely. However, she can weasel anything out of anyone, which is the reason she knows as much as as she does. Relationships Edward Elric Alphonse Elric Winry Rockbell Roy Mustang Riza Hawkeye Victor Hardballer Lia Caracal Calisto Zastava Henrial Browning-Buckmark Clarissa Remington Luka Kelte Ginny Tokarev History Not very many details are known about Mari's childhood, as she is very secretive about her personal life. She often practiced alchemy and became rather excellent at it. At age ten, Mari went to the Amestrian State Military's elite branch to be trained as an assassin. She quickly rose up to be the top student and even passed early when she was fifteen, five years earlier than most. However, instead of going to a squad, she went and took the test to be a State Alchemist and passed, before becoming a wanderer. A year prior to the current storyline, she met the Elric siblings: Edward, Erin, and Alphonse when they were looking for Majhal. She directs them to the village. After the village incident, Mari approaches them again because she saw Ed's metal arm. She learns of the situation and decides to join them on their search for the Philosopher's Stone. Abilities Mari is a trained assassin. She learned all different types of combat forms and was taught how to master any kind of weapon. Her favored weapon is a bow and arrow, but she also carries a number of knives and two shortswords. She is strong and swift, and she has a nimble mind, being able to come up with realstic plans in a matter of seconds. She is also a good infiltrator and survivalist. Mari is a State Alchemist. She has transmutation circles on the back of her hands that allow her to perform alchemy without drawing a transmutation circle. Her style of alchemy revolves around lightning. She also knows basic alchemy, commonly turning nearby objects into more arrows when she uses up all her arrows. As an assassin, Mari does the job quickly, quietly, and efficiently. She is careful not to be seen or heard. She can strike someone down before they knew what hit them and disappears before the others can see who it was. She learned to silence her breathing, to make it faint, so she can remain undetected. She also has skills in impersonation. If she observes someone long enough, she can copy their appearance, voice tone, speech pattern, and even mimick their handwriting, all shown when she impersonated Victor Hardballer. What she cannot mimick is their alchemy, which is why she usually avoids having to "become" an alchemist. However, she can copy their physical fighting style. Combat Alchemy One of Mari's weapons of choice is her Storm Alchemy, which offensively and defensively allows her to utilize lightning and electricity. While it ranges from re-powering a building when the power goes out to shooting lightning bolts at opponents, Mari usually uses her Alchemy skills during battle. She is able to channel the attacks through her blades. Plot Quotes (To the Elrics) "It's lucky for you, you know Mari Rosalia. And Mari Rosalia knows everyone." (To herself) "What is my purpose for living? What have I ever needed to get done?" Trivia *"Mari" is a shortened version of "Marissa", which means "of the sea". "Rosalia" is an Italian name of Latin origin, derived from the word "rosa", meaning rose. Mari's name roughly translates to "rose of the sea". *Mari is referred to as the Sixth Ranger in the Hardballer unit. *Mari's appearance was inspired by the Archer Queen from Clash of Clans. Category:State Alchemists Category:Amestrian State Military